elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Changelog/0.94beta
Changelog (E) Version 0.93 ->0.94beta (05/16/2007) Note: this is a beta version to test the new save file system. Please help test it if you can. If there are no issues with saving, then this will be the save system used in the next version (0.94). Changes listed with a slash before them are under development, and will not work in this beta version. Please leave aside the deeds other than ones for homes for now. If there are any problems with saving, please contact me on the forums or by email. The saves will not be usable with past versions, though the gene files are still usable. and additions * Pet arena in Port Kapul is now open. * Laid the groundwork for NPC and ally item usage. * Expanded the system of player-owned properties. Added (h)ome command. * / Deed: museum - receive pay for displaying cards and figures. * / Deed: shop - sell items to visitors. * / Deed: farm - crops have the chance of leaving a seedling after harvest. * / Deed: storage house - stores items. * Salary increases with rank. Can be checked with the (j) key. * / Reintroduced the need to pay tax, as well as special items like the salary chest and heir trunk. * Changed graphic tile size from 32 x 32 to 48 x 48. * Made it possible for players to customize their avatar. Avatar changes with equipment. Added dyes. * Made item names not overlap. * Made non-hostile NPCs turn on the player after getting attacked twice. Added ignoreDislike option. * Made it so that precious artifacts cannot have their material changed. * Reduced damage taken when without resistance. * The player can no longer take his pets into the arena. * Reduced summon monsters cast chance of hostile NPCs. * Made save files write faster. * Various other small changes. Bugfixes * Fixed being unable to sell items after cancelling the sale of a stack of items. * Fixed allies' wrong targeting. * Fixed bug that made reductions in speed and luck attributes unrecoverable. * Fixed ally eating bug. * Fixed allies being unable to equip an item to their second body part and onwards if they already have something equipped in the first slot. * Fixed the input issue with the controls. (NB: Probably referring to the text boxes.) * Fixed the message for the Murderer event. * Fixed materials of precious artifacts not conferring their properties. * Fixed cargo in cart being dropped in inappropriate places upon death. * Fixed deeds of heirship being a special drop. * Fixed placement of slave merchant. * Fixed bug where you could go to places that are normally unreachable by swapping positions with an ally. * Fixed crash when trading trade goods with someone other than a trader. * Fixed books displaying 0 remaining charges. * Fixed weight of extremely light items displaying wrongly. * Other minor fixes. Special thanks: *とりのこえさん* エイラフさん 名も無き冒険者さん Changelog (J) Version 0.93 ->0.94beta (2007/05/16) 　◆追加と変更 note: セーブファイルの仕様変更をテストするためのベータバージョンです。宜しければテストにご協力下さい。 セーブ部分に不具合が無ければ、この次のバージョン(0.94)とセーブデータは互換します。 斜線の項目は開発途中で、ベータ版では機能していません。家以外の物件の権利書は、使わないでとって置いてください。 セーブに不具合がありましたら、フォーラムかメールにてご連絡下さい。 　過去のバージョンのセーブデータは非互換です。遺伝子は利用できます。 * カプールにペットアリーナがオープン。 * NPCや仲間のアイテム使用の基礎仕様を導入。 * プレイヤー所有物件のシステムを拡張。家コマンド(h)の機能追加。 */ 物件・博物館。カードやはく製を展示して収入。 */ 物件・店。来客にアイテムを売却。 */ 物件・畑。作物の収穫時に再び芽を残す可能性の増加。 */ 物件・倉庫。アイテムを保存。 * ランクと給料制度の導入。確認はjキー。 */ 納税の義務と、給料箱や形見のカバンなど特殊アイテムの再発行。 * グラフィックタイルを32*32から48*48に変更。 * キャラ画像の詳細なカスタマイズが可能に。装備品による画像の変化。染料の追加。 * アイテムの名前が重複しないように変更。 * 非好戦的NPCは二度目の攻撃から敵対するように。また、ignoreDislikeオプションの追加。 * 固定アーティファクトの素材は変更できないように。 * 無耐性時に受けるダメージの量を軽減。 * アリーナにペットは連れて行けないように。 * 敵対NPCの召喚魔法の頻度を低下。 * セーブファイルの書き込みを高速化。 * その他細かい変更を色々。 　◆バグの修正 * まとまったアイテムを売る際にキャンセルすると、次の時に売れなくなるバグの修正。 * 仲間のターゲット誤認の修正。 * 運と速度の能力低下が回復できないバグの修正。 * 仲間の食事に関するバグの修正。 * 同じ装備箇所で、二つ目以降の装備を仲間が装備できないバグの修正。 * 自然鑑定が店売りのアイテムにまで及んでしまうバグの修正。 * 標準コントロールでの入力のバグの修正。 * 殺人鬼のイベントのメッセージを修正。 * 固定アーティファクトに素材自体の効果が適用されていなかったバグの修正。 * 死亡時に、不適切なエリアで荷車の荷物を落としてしまうバグの修正。 * 遺産相続の権利書が特殊ドロップになっていたバグの修正。 * 奴隷商人を配置し忘れていたおとぼけの修正。 * 仲間と入れ替わることで通常通過できない場所に行けてしまうバグの修正。 * 店以外で交易品のやり取りをする際不正終了するバグの修正。 * 本の残り回数が0と表示されてしまうバグの修正。 * 軽すぎるアイテムの重量が間違って表示されるバグの修正。 * その他細かい修正。 Thanks! *とりのこえさん* エイラフさん 名も無き冒険者さん Category:Development